Hurting
by Geckomom
Summary: Steven gets stabbed by a Holo pearl! what will happen to him? will he poof? will he perish?
1. chapter 1

**Okay so I'm going to vent here. I've been imagining this story in my head all the time! It's not supposed to be dark like my last one. enjoy!**

all Steven POV

It was time to train with Connie. It was a regular day, no fusion training, just me and my shield and Connie with my mother's sword against an army of Holo pearls. Nothing was supposed to happen. Pearl was testing our ability to fight off multiple opponents at once. It went wrong of course.

I didn't see it coming. one minute me and Connie were back to back fighting against the semitransparent pearls. we looked so cool! we defeated about six of them when I turned to bash another with my shield. when I turned however, it left my back defenseless to another pearl behind me.

I felt its light composed sword puncture my back. It burned at my flesh as it made a huge slice in me. I screamed.

All the pearls were suddenly gone so I closed my eyes.

When I heard yelling I opened my eyes again. It was hard. all I could think about was the pain. The wound sent waves of pain at me. I didn't realize that I was biting down on my tongue until I tasted blood gushing out of it. I groaned and I saw a blurry Connie yelling my name. I couldn't hear anything but ringing.

Pearl was holding me down by my arms. It was the real pearl. I knew she was trying to help me so I tried to hold still better ,though I wasn't sure why. Then I saw Garnet. She was leaning over me inspecting my wound in my back. My neck felt weird from trying to look at them when I was face down so I turned it back to the ground. Everything went dark.

"Steven! Don't close your eyes! stay with me!", It was Garnet. It was muffled. I really just wanted the pain to stop. I forced my eyes open and tried to turn my head again. I realized I could easily turn my head because I was on my side. They must've turned me over.

Connie was nowhere to be seen. Pearl had wet tears running down her face as she was watching me.

"what happened?", I whispered. I meant to say what happened to Connie but my brain was not functioning properly under all the pain it was receiving.

"You were stabbed Steven. Connie is getting her mom. She might be able to help. I need you to-", Garnet was cut off by darkness invading my head.

my eyes must've been closed again. I tried to force them open again but all I got was a flicker of light.

My breath became more laboured as the pain got stronger and stronger. I Yelped as I felt something shaking me and making the wound hurt worse.

After the shaking stopped, I had less energy to breathe. I was tired. I let the sleep consume me and I gave in.

000000000000000000000000000000

After a moment of darkness and pain free sleep, a light flashed in my eyes as if it suddenly got bright outside.

I opened my eyes easily. At first all I saw was white and I had to squint to adjust to it. I brought my hand up to my head and covered my eyes. After a minute I opened them again and gasped.

The sky was beautiful. It was bright pink and had cream colored streaks going across it. Like a pretty sunset. There was long pink grass like in lion's mane except it had flowers in it. The flowers were bright white. It smelled really nice. Like roses.

 **Well, that's chapter one. I guess it was a little dark but I like dark. This will continue! :)**


	2. ch 2

I suddenly remembered what happened to me and I gasped. I looked down and my body was sitting up. I was wearing my usual clothing. How was I sitting up?

I lifted my shirt up and looked at my chest. Where my skin should be together, an ugly slice existed. The skin was red around the cut like it was irritated but there was no blood. The wound had a pink glow emmiting from inside my chest.

It made me sick looking at it. Especially considering I had no clue why it was glowing.

I backed away in shock and stood up. I had no clue why I was able to do anything I'm doing. I should be dead! or am I dead? Is this what heaven looks like?

all those questions circled in my head as I looked around. This place was huge.

I saw a shape in the distance. I thought it was a pink bush. Then, it moved. Is it alive?

"hello? is anyone here?", I yelled out to the creature.

It turned to me. I gasped once again in surprise.

It was Rose Quartz. My mom.

"Mom? Are you really here?", I asked this quietly but she seemed to have heard me.

She ran to me. I wasn't sure what to do. If I should run or if I should run to her. I decided to let her come to me. I didn't know what to expect.

When she was a foot in front of me she stopped. She had tears in her eyes and she was looking at me with a smile.

"Steven? I-is that really you?", she said as she reached her hand out to my cheek.

I was on the verge of tears and couldn't do anything more than slightly nod at her as her warm hand stroked my cheek. I hugged her. It was really her! I'm meeting my mom? this was crazy!

I tried to remember her. I felt her hug. It was soft and warm the way a hug should be. I felt a level of assurance and comfort that I always felt when I hugged dad. She smelled wonderful, like fresh flowers and warm bread. I cried tears of joy. I was so happy. I'd give anything to hug her for a minute longer.

"Steven, w-why are you here? what happened?", she too appeared to be crying.

even though I wanted the hug to last, I broke away in curiosity."I-I have no idea where I am. I-I was training with Connie and t-then I got hurt and I think I died. A-am I dead mom? I don't wanna die!", I cried to her.

"Oh, Steven your fine! Your not going to die.",she said as she hugged me again.

She hugged me until I stopped crying. When I was done she looked at me concerningly.

"Steven, you're inside your gem! you must've retreated into it when you got hurt. You will go back as soon as your healed, I promise... I can't believe how much you look like greg."

I looked up at her. She had a single tear running down her cheek. She looked just like the replica of her that I made in the room. It was almost creepy. But I thought of how long she must've been in here.

"You were in my gem this whole time? I thought that you gave up your form to make me."

She laughed a beautiful laugh and looked down at me. She grabbed my hand and walked me to a flat rock. She sat down and gestured me to do the same. I sat down and looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I have been in your gem. Well, sort of. Your completely right. It's not actually me here though. It's just my conscience. My form is what I gave up to make you. Now I'm here to help in case something happens to you. like right now...What happened Steven? where are you hurt?"

"well, I got stabbed by a Holo pearl when me and Connie were training. It was an accident. I should've checked behind me. I don't know what the gems are thinking right now. They might be worried if I'm in my gem but I'm sure they're fine. Anyway, I stabbed in my back and it kinda went through me to my chest.", I said to her.

I lifted up my shirt and showed her the glowing pink cut that ran down my chest. It was smaller, I could already tell.

"Ouch, that must've hurt. Are you okay?"

"Well, no that's why I'm in here." I laughed and she laughed with me. It felt nice. "It doesn't hurt anymore though.", I assured her.


	3. ch 3

"I always wanted to see you. Your father thought you would be a girl, and you'd look like me!" she laughed. I laughed with her.

"I'm glad that you look the way you do. It makes you different. I love that your different from me. It's beautiful."

I liked hearing my mother's voice. Before I met her I actually thought she might try to kill me like every other new gem I meet. When I hear her voice, It soothes me and makes me smile.

"Mom", I wasn't sure if I wanted to ruin our moment but I needed to know a few things. "Did you really shatter pink diamond?"

Her smile vanished and she shut her eyes and sighed.I was worried this would be a turning point like when Bismuth thought I was my mom. When she opened them again she had tears in her eyes.

"yes", she said in a whisper. "I would do it again if I had to. It's what ended everything. I'm sorry Steven, I didn't know you had that harboring your mind. No wonder you were scared when I touched you." She put her hands in her eyes and cried."I must be a terrible mother! You must hate me. I'm sorry Steven"

I looked at her and immediately regretted saying that to her.I hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. But honestly, yeah, I was sacred of you when I first saw you but who wouldnt be? Im pretty sure every kid that meets their parents for the first time is scared.All that matters is that I'm not scared of you now and I love you. Your my mom and I love you and think so highly of you. It's not your fault you weren't able to meet me before now."

She looked up at me with tears streaking her face."I must've left a mess for you. what other bad things do you think of me. I want to make _you_ feel better."

I frowned. I didn't want to make her more upset than she already was. I would tell her She wants to know. Maybe I'll know her better.

"Well, I met Bismuth. She tried to kill me. She was upset that you didn't tell anybody about what really happened to her. I understand why you bubbled her and why you might not tell the gems. but it's wrong. you can't just lie to them about that! Bismuth was relieved when I told her that I would tell them. It was the right thing to do. That is what upset me. It changed my whole perspective about you. I'm sorry mom"

She was quiet for a while."No, I'm sorry. I'm not perfect. I wish that I could be perfect. You are so much better than me Steven. I wish that I had the guts to tell the others but I-I just couldn't."

"I understand mom, it's okay. That's all I really know about you that's bad."

"How did you find Bismuth? You must've met my companion?"

"Lion? yeah I met him in the desert. I like to put stuff in his mane and I accidentally popped the bubble in there. How is lion magical?"

"well, I healed him when he was just a little baby and he just kind of turned magic. I'm not entirely sure."

"hm", I felt awkward.

I felt my chest tickle. I lifted up my shirt and saw that my chest wound was healed. All that was left was a small scar the length of my pink finger.


	4. ch 4

My gem radiated light throughout the whole pink world. The sky lit up brighter than ever and the wind kicked up and blew the tall grass around.

"Steven! it's time! You have to go!", mom yelled to me. She had a tear running down her face and had a desperate look on her face. "I wish I had more time with you!"

"Mom! wait I just met you! I don't want to go yet!",I yelled to her through the wind that kept blowing harder and harder. I hugged her and hugged her tight. She hugged back.

"Go! Keep yourself and the gems safe for me okay?! Just remember, I'm always here. I'm always with you. I love you!", The wind picked me up off the ground. I held on to her.

"I love you too!",I screamed as the wind finally pulled on me with enough strength to rip us apart. I spiralled into the warm air and watched her disappear. Everything went white.

The next thing I felt was cold. My whole body hurt. My back didn't hurt as much as my chest did. My chest felt like I just ran a marathon. Every small breath I took was painful and laboured.

I opened my eyes. I could see but it really strained my eyes and it intensified my headache.

"agh.",I groaned and it came out more like a croak.

When I looked around through my squinty eyes I saw wood. That's all I could see. It wasnt bright. Where was I? I wiped my face with my hand. It came back wet. I had tears covering my face.

I need to get out of here. I pushed against the wood ceiling that was only a few inches above me. The wood creaked. I grunted with effort and I pushed harder. I heard hinges popping. I must've broke the door. Why didn't it open? wait- I was in a wood box! am I in a coffin!

The thought scared me and I panicked. I clawed at the door and it broke under my strength. dirt poured into the box. I sat up and started digging with my hands. It became increasing difficult to dig when you space becomes more crowded with dirt.

Eventually when the bottom of the box was packed with dirt and I was out of the box, my hand broke through the dirt. I dug my body out, I almost passed out with effort and lack of oxygen.

When I got out I laid out on the grass. I was wearing a small tux. It was covered in dirt. It's a nice tux, I was kind of upset that I ruined this nice outfit.

That didn't matter I had to focus. I looked around and saw my grave. It said 'Here lies Steven Quartz Universe. Son, Friend to all 2002-2017' I frowned at the words.

"I must've been out for a long time",I said under my breath.

There were piles of flowers below my grave. Dirt now covered some of them. The sky was beautiful. It was blue and clouds scattered the sky. The grass was green as ever.

I stood up and stretched my sore arms and legs. I looked around more. Just Graves and a small wire fence. It's beach city's grave yard. It gave me chills thinking about myself being dead.

I wanted out of here. So I walked my tired legs to the gate of the cemetery. There was paved road at least ten miles out from here to the city. I had to go. I couldn't just wait here.

I started off. My whole body aching.


	5. ch 5 The End

I reached the town and my sore legs felt a little better but my stomach felt gross. Like I was going to throw up. I kept going. I needed to tell my family that I'm alright. I couldn't imagine what they must be feeling right now.

I was at the edge of the town. I just passed the movie theater. I started running. Every big movement jostled my stomach and made me gag. I wanted to go faster. I ran and jumped into the air. I floated a whole block. It took a while going down but I think it was still faster. I kept this up for a while. I reached the car wash. My dad's van was parked in the back. I jumped on top and started kicking the roof. I wanted to see him so bad. I heard noise inside and then the doors opened.

My dad's shirt was covered in stains and his hair was messier than usual. He had grease stains all over his face.

"Steven. Wait, why are you? Your not. I'm imagining things! Stop please I-"

I cut him off ,"Dad! it's me! I was just in my gem! I'm okay now." I jumped down from the roof and hugged him. He didn't hug me back.

"Steven?", he whispered.

"Yeah dad?"

"Are you sure your real?"

I broke the one sided hug and looked up at him. He was looking at the distance. My death broke him. He can't even think of me being alive again.

"Yeah, dad. I'm here. I love you."

"I love you too bu- Wait! Steven!"

"Yeah?" He was scaring me at this point.

He picked me up and hugged me really tight. It kinda hurt but I didn't mind.

"Oh, Steven! I thought you were gone forever! I love you so much! I'm sorry Steven. I must look bad. I'm just glad your back."

He was still hugging me. I hugged him stronger. "me too dad... Dad, how long was I gone?"

He put me down and looked into my eyes.

"About a month. It was four weeks and three days."

Wow, It didn't feel that long talking to Mom. It only felt like an hour. I wonder how Pearl was taking it.

"I have to see the gems!"

I ran off and my dad followed me. I was faster but my stomach still ached. I wasn't sure why. It was prolly the whole coming back to life thing.

I got to the door of the house and right away I saw Garnet. She stood facing me in the doorway.

"Steven!",She yelled and she opened the door and kneeled down into an embrace. It was nice to hug Garnet.

"I'm sorry Garnet! I just woke up, and then I had to dig out of the dirt and walk all the way here. I'm sorry! I had no idea that the healing and reforming thing would take this long. Im so-"

"Shh! Its okay Steven. We love you. I'm glad that you came back. I saw this as a possibility but I saw many different ones. I love you Steven."

"Where are the others?", I asked and soon after I heard dad running up the steps. He was panting.

"They are in there rooms. They will hear us though. Amethyst is right here."

As soon as she said here, Amethyst opened her door and looked at me. She ran up to me and hugged me really hard.

"Oh, Steven! You came back!"

"Yup. I guess I missed you guys too much"

I laughed and everyone else laughed with me.

I saw Pearl in the doorway behind Garnet. She had tears welling up her eyes. She reached out to me and hugged me as well.

"Oh Steven! I thought you were gone!",She sobbed into my hair.

"Nope!",I smiled.

This was my family. All of them care about me. I love them, and I would do anything for them. I had yet to speak to Connie but I'm sure she will be glad to see me. I'm okay. I now know what will happen to me when I get hurt. There is always knowledge gained in mistakes. I'm no longer hurting. I'm home.


End file.
